


You’re the Pilot

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Captain Rook, intelligence officer for the Rebellion on Echo Base, gets flying lessons from a fellow defector.





	You’re the Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> For Celebrate Rogue One, Bodhi Rook week: training

Bodhi adjusted the cuffs on his brown drab field jacket, the glowing lights in the small office making his whole uniform take on an eerie shade of green. He heard his commanding officer shuffle in the quaint office, and straightened up, resting his hands on his knees.

 

“Good morning, Captain Rook,” General Farr nodded with a slight smile on her lips. Bodhi nodded back.

 

“Morning, General. I have to admit, I’m a little uneasy-I’m afraid I’ve done something wrong to warrant this meeting.”

 

General Farr shook her head and there was an ease about her face that made Bodhi feel more relaxed. 

 

“On the contrary, Captain. You’ve been a valuable asset to the Rebellion. The information you’ve given us, not to mention your eagerness to help without hesitation has not gone without notice.”

 

Bodhi clenched his fists in eagerness. “Absolutely, General. I want to help-“

 

“However,” the General interrupted, holding up a gloved hand to keep Bodhi from talking. Bodhi instantly tensed up. “I have heard from a few people that you’ve been mentioning wanting to pilot once more. Given that you have also expressed a dislike for combat flying, one of your former team members has volunteered to instruct you in flying a U-Wing. It would be a non-combat position. We frequently need troops transported, and you would be an excellent candidate for the role. Do understand that while we don’t anticipate combat, there is a potential for necessary engagement.”

 

Bodhi felt his cheeks flush, and it wasn’t from the cold. He hadn't been complaining about wanting to fly. In fact, he couldn’t even remember who he’d told that he wanted to get back up in the air. He’d written something in his data log recently, which he kept under his pillow in his room, and only two people knew the code. Well, three, technically. So who-

 

“Commander Andor would like to instruct you on how to pilot a U-Wing. He is back on base and has the time. He’s in a meeting right now, but once he’s finished, you two can arrange for the training to begin. You’re both skilled pilots, so I’ll leave the scheduling to you. Any questions, Captain?”

 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “Well I-I haven’t actually said ‘yes’ yet, ma’am. I mean, yes, I would love to, but this seems so finalized. I enjoy working as an intelligence officer. I mean, would I lose the position I currently have?”

 

General Farr started walking towards the door, looking back at Bodhi and smiling. “Captain, you can serve as both a pilot and intelligence officer, no need to worry.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped Bodhi’s lips. “Th-thanks then, General. I’ll...I’ll go wait for Commander Andor.”

 

——————-

 

Thousands of thoughts seemed to be running through Bodhi’s mind, and he nearly collided with a talk black pillar. Or at least he thought it was a tall black pillar until it spoke.

 

“Cassian is in a meeting. I’m going to give you your first flying lesson.”

 

Bodhi was still trying to orient himself, taking a few seconds to answer K-2SO. 

 

“I know he’s in a meeting, but General Farr told me to wait.”

 

“Do you want to wait?”

 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Well, no. I just thought I should do what she said.”

 

“Waiting takes too long. You’ve already been in a U-Wing. Several times.” Kay seemed to have already decided Bodhi was going to follow him, and was leading the way towards the hanger. 

 

“Well yes, I’ve been in a U-Wing, and I feel confident it won’t take me too long to figure it out. But that still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t wait for Commander Andor.”

 

Kay looked over his shoulder, his oculars dimming slightly before he turned his head back. 

 

“He’ll figure it out.” 

 

—————

 

The first hour of training with Kay was really just Kay telling Bodhi everything about the U-Wing he had stored in his data banks: the year it was first manufactured, who made it, why, and so on until Bodhi actually started to fall asleep and startled when he started falling out of the pilot’s chair and the headphones slipped out of his hands. Kay put an arm out to stop Bodhi falling over and fixed him with as much of a look as his static face allowed. 

 

“You don’t seem stable. Perhaps you are not fit for piloting.”

 

Bodhi yawned and shifted back into his seat. 

 

“No, you’re just...can’t we...can’t we take this out for a spin? I’d learn a lot faster if we weren’t just sitting here.” 

 

K-2 was silent for a moment, staring ahead at the closed bay doors. “I suppose we could. There is a much lower chance of us crashing with me at the controls.”

 

“Right. You’re here with me. Let’s take this ship out and just...yell at me as we go along,” Bodhi shrugged, looking along the control panel. Kay started pointing at knobs and buttons for Bodhi to push.

 

“Bodhi Rook, I do not yell. I can change the volume on my voice-“

 

“Yeah, it’s fine Kay. Let’s just go,” Bodhi laughed. “And it’s  _ Captain _ Rook.”

 

“You’ll always be Bodhi Rook to me,” Kay said quickly.

 

“K-2 I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

Kay looked over at Bodhi. “No. I just choose to not update my data on you.”

 

—————

 

The quick spin around Echo Base turned into an exciting two hours of Bodhi getting the hang of the ship; Kay had even stopped directing Bodhi after a time and just let Bodhi do what he knew best:  _ pilot. _

 

When they returned to base, gently gliding in the hangar, Commander Andor was standing there, waiting. Bodhi couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. This was Commander Andor’s U-Wing, afterall. Kay two was his co-pilot, though. Sometimes pilot, Bodhi was sure, if a mission had gotten a little too involved. And surely Bodhi would need quite a few more lessons before they made him an official pilot, so Commander Andor would still be able to teach him.

 

As Bodhi and Kay exited the ship, Commander Andor’s face was completely unreadable. 

 

“You read my data log?” Bodhi closed his eyes tight and instantly regretted the words that had slipped his mouth. Several hours with Kay had made him say the first thing that came to his mind. Really it was Kay’s fault, for taking Bodhi out in the first place. Maybe it had been Kay who read his data log, even. It wouldn’t surprise Bodhi if-

 

“I’m so, so sorry for invading your privacy,” Commander Andor said softly. Bodhi chanced squinting his eyes before opening them both. Commander Andor was looking down and frowning. “As soon as I got back to base I went looking for you so I could tell you how everyone is, but you were in a meeting, and I saw your pad out and really I blame the spy in me. I hope you can forgive me?” 

 

Bodhi shrugged. “I’ll forgive you if you continue to give me flying lessons? It feels really, really good to be sitting in the cockpit again.”

 

Commander Andor smiled and held out his hand to shake Bodhi’s. “Absolutely. You’re the pilot, after all.” 


End file.
